


Unrestrained

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, College AU, Come play, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Twink Castiel, Twink Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Jimmy finally get an apartment together so they can be as loud as they want. It only makes sense that they celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained

“Our own apartment.” Jimmy breathed with a grin when Castiel trailed kisses down his neck, “No roommates, no nosy RA or dorm-mates. We can fuck and be as loud as we want.” The comment earned him a nip and a hand gripping his ass.

“Don’t forget the new bed we’re about to break in.” Castiel pulled back and Jimmy pushed himself up further on the bed in question.

“Or the new couch.” Jimmy spread his legs and dragged Castiel down to crush their lips together. He grinned into the kiss until Castiel ground their erections together and they moaned. “The table…the floors…the shower…”

Castiel pulled back, eyes dark with arousal and cheeks lightly flushed with it. “We have a balcony.” There was something wicked in his gaze that had Jimmy biting his lip to hold back the groan. “Ever been bent over a balcony while you were fucked?”

They  _both_  knew the answer to that considering they’d shared the majority of their sexual experiences together with only the occasional one-night-stand. “Have you?” Jimmy managed to return, “I’m sure we both have plenty of time to check off things on our lists.”

Castiel moved down and pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling back to lock their eyes together, “When it’s your turn I’m going to strip you down and gag you, bend you over and fuck you until you’re hoarse from trying to scream my name.”

A warm hand reached between them, idly stroking Jimmy’s cock. The sensation had Jimmy’s toes curling and his mouth dropping open in a low gasp. “You say the sweetest things, Cas.”

“I try.” There was a teasing note to the words and Jimmy laughed, choked, as he gripped Castiel while bucking up into his twin’s hand.

“Are you going to fuck me or are you going to dream about it?”

It had the desired result of Castiel grabbing the lube and quickly starting to open him up. Castiel was merciless as he made sure to rub Jimmy’s prostate until Jimmy was near begging, shoving his hips down and clenching down on Castiel’s fingers.

There were three fingers buried in Jimmy’s ass when he yanked at Castiel’s hair, “Either fuck me or give me the lube and I’ll fuck you.” It was snarled in frustration and had Castiel laughing.

“Do you want my cock?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, dammit. Yes I want your cock. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk right.”

Jimmy almost sobbed when Castiel’s fingers left him and his twin was pressing inside, sinking inch by inch, until his balls rested against his ass and Jimmy was blissfully  _full_.

“Are you going to be my good boy, Jimmy?” Castiel asked as he lazily rolled his hips forward and Jimmy’s eyes hooded in pleasure. “Are you going to scream for me? Let our new neighbor’s know how good it feels to have your twin fuck you into the mattress?”

The way Castiel spoke, soft and measured as he kept moving forward in short thrusts, had Jimmy’s fingers digging into the sheets and arousal burning through his veins. “Yes. Yes I am.”

“Good.”

Castiel managed to get his wrists, pinning them down and his slow thrusts turned into something far rougher. The mattress under them started to groan softly with each snap of Castiel’s hips and Jimmy shoved his head back when his twin twisted his hips to start nailing his prostate.

“Fuck!” Jimmy wanted to touch himself, wanted to jerk himself off because Castiel was sending bright bursts of pleasure through him, “Cas Cas Cas Cas  _fuck!”_

“That’s it.” Castiel’s voice was low, rough. “I want to hear you, Jimmy.”

The second Castiel’s hand curled around him and gave him a few strokes Jimmy lost himself to pleasure. “Harder please Cas! Cas oh yes there there there oh—”

Jimmy came with a wail as Castiel fucked him through it; praise was breathed against the warm skin of Jimmy’s neck, until Castiel slammed deep and came with a groan. “Your turn to pick a room.” He pressed a kiss against Jimmy and didn’t bother pulling out, instead moving his hands and gripping Jimmy as he nuzzled his twin.

“Kitchen.” Jimmy managed, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you over the kitchen table.”

There was a low laugh against and Castiel pressed another soft kiss against his neck, “No wonder you insisted on that particular table. It’s a good height…sturdy looking.”

Jimmy didn’t waste any time when the two of them were ready for another round. He dragged Castiel through their apartment, the two of them laughing and shoving each other against the wall to make out, until they made it to the kitchen.

He grinned at the sight of Castiel bent over the table, waiting. Jimmy took his time opening Castiel up. Finger fucking his twin until Castiel was moaning and his hole was clenching around his fingers. “It’s  _my_  turn to make you scream, Cas.”

“Really?” Castiel glanced back at him and Jimmy slicked himself up, stepped behind Castiel and pressed the head of his cock against his twin’s hole.

“Yeah.” He pushed in a few inches, gripped Castiel’s hips and slammed inside with a groan. Castiel was hot and tight around him, “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Jimmy didn’t waste time teasing like Castiel had done and immediately started snapping his hips forward quickly. “Come on, Jimmy. Make me feel it.” Castiel was goading him and Jimmy grinned making sure each thrust was shoving him deep.

Their skin smacked against each other and Castiel’s teasing turned into moans and occasional whimpers that blended with Jimmy’s grunts and low curses. “Love your ass, Cas.” He laughed to himself at the rhyme and Castiel made a noise that sounded as though it was a cross between a moan and a snort. “Love how good you are at taking my cock.”

One of Jimmy’s hands found its way to Castiel’s hair, knotting in the dark strands. He pulled until Castiel released a deep moan and clenched tightly around his cock. The hold only lasted for a few moments as his other hand reached down to grip Castiel’s cock.

“You’re doing good, Cas.” His voice was low with arousal and Jimmy’s cheeks were warm. He could feel how close he was getting to his orgasm as he dragged Castiel along with him. Castiel’s breathing was hitching and his hole was clenching tightly around him.

Castiel’s body tensed up and his body clamped down on Jimmy as he came. The sound Castiel made and the way he had tightened down had Jimmy gritting his teeth. He snapped his hips forward one, two, three times as he pulled out and with his hand around his cock he came on Castiel’s ass with a groan.

“Asshole.” Castiel pressed his cheeks to the table and sighed out. Jimmy admired the mess he’d made and the way Castiel’s ass was clenching around nothing.

“Thought about giving you a facial but I figured I’d save that for another day.” Jimmy grinned when Castiel moved off the table and stepped right into his space.

“Gag  _and_  a cockcage.” Castiel grinned against Jimmy’s lips, “I’ll make sure I put on a cockring that way I can fuck you for however long I want over that balcony.” The words had a shiver running down Jimmy’s spine.

“Next place?” he asked instead of commenting on the impending balcony sex.

Castiel glanced to the side, a look of thought on his features. “Couch with toys. I know how greedy that hole of yours is and I know exactly what I want to do to you.” Now the look on his face was almost feral, “I’m tying you up, gagging you and fucking you with the black dildo.”

Jimmy’s mind flashed to the toy in question and his ass clenched down at the thought of the impressive size. He’d only taken it once before and his ass had  _ached_  for hours after Castiel was finished. “Fuck.” Excitement bubbled inside him at the thought.

It would almost be more merciful if Castiel fist-fucked him instead of using _that_ toy.


End file.
